La transformación de Mai
by Aegis2000
Summary: Mai siempre fue leal a su amo Pilaf, en las buenas y en las malas. Pero un evento desafortunado pondrá en duda esa lealtad y llevará a cabo un camino de autodescubrimiento que hará que despierte en ella un poder que nunca hubiera imaginado que poseía.
1. Lealtad hecha añicos

_Después de varios meses de ausencia y con el coco completamente seco de nuevas ideas, finalmente regreso con una nueva historia que se me ha venido entretejiendo en mi cabeza para finalmente poder exponerla y a ver qué opinan._

_**ADVERTENCIA**: Algunas escenas de esta historia están cargadas de sexo explícito y lenguaje subido de tono, principalmente. Sólo apta para mayores de 18 años. Se recomienda discreción._

_Ninguno de los personajes es de mi autoría. Está hecho con el único objetivo de entretener. Sobre aviso no hay engaño._

* * *

**1\. LEALTAD HECHA AÑICOS**

Tras haber sido vencidos nuevamente por el pequeño Goku, Pilaf y su banda decidieron reemprender la búsqueda del resto de las esferas del dragón, después de que éste revivió al papá del pequeño Upa. Las esferas se habían dispersado nuevamente por todo el mundo y ahora volverían a las andadas para poder reunirlas y realizar su sueño de poder ser emperador de la Tierra.

Sus compinches, Shu y Mai, le seguían a donde quiera que éste fuera de manera incondicional, aún cuando éste los castigaba por su torpeza e ineptitud. Shu, el perro con habilidades ninja y Mai, la alta y atractiva mujer que tenía habilidad para la tecnología y las armas de fuego, seguían a su amo y señor a donde sea. Sin embargo, desde hacía tiempo, ella comenzó a tener dudas sobre hasta dónde y cuándo podría soportar los desmanes megalómanos de su líder, pues le había dado su completa lealtad, aún a costa de su propio orgullo y dignidad; no sabía si su compañero canino pensaba lo mismo que ella, pero seguía ensimismada en todo este torbellino de pensamientos que, en ocasiones, no la dejaban pegar el ojo por las noches. Tenía miedo de confesarle a Shu todas estas dudas y reflexiones, pues podría decirle todo a su amo Pilaf.

Y para empeorar las cosas, los tres se hallaban en una situación muy precaria: el castillo donde residían había sido destruido por Goku, convertido en un simio gigantesco; su fortaleza voladora destruida por la tenebrosamente famosa Patrulla Roja; y ahora, lo único que les quedaba en su haber era una aeronave y algunos de sus robots, los cuales utilizaban para búsquedas en lugares inaccesibles o para ataques sorpresa. Además estaban en bancarrota por no poseer dinero para construir un nuevo castillo, se hospedaban en lugares de mala muerte, a veces huyendo sin pagar el hospedaje, por lo que los habitantes de las aldeas en donde pasaban les habían puesto precio a sus cabezas. Sí, la situación se había vuelto muy desesperada para el trío, pues se había vuelto una lucha por la supervivencia y sólo hallando las siete esferas del dragón cambiaría su miserable suerte.

* * *

Era de noche cuando llegaron a una aldea pequeña y de dudosa reputación en donde rastrearon una de las esferas del dragón. Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que el lugar en donde se hallaba era un prostíbulo de mala muerte, donde se juntaba gente de la peor calaña: bandidos, estafadores, prostitutas, vagabundos, drogadictos y marginados sociales. Pilaf creyó que podrían encajar con toda esa gentuza y recuperar la esfera del dragón que, según el radar que poseían, estaba en ese lugar. Al entrar, había mucha gente, el olor a licor mezclado con los hedores corporales de la gente era realmente insoportable, hacía calor

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto la esfera por alguna parte? –dijo el marciano azul a sus dos compinches.

\- No, mi señor –dijo Shu tratando de no llamar mucho la atención del público.

\- Mi señor –dijo Mai en voz baja –creo que ya la encontré –señalaba viendo el radar que traían consigo. La amplió más para poder ver con exactitud su ubicación.

Los tres se pusieron a ver por todas partes y comenzaron a buscar exhaustivamente por todo el lugar, olvidando por completo que debían permanecer discretos, lo cual empezaba a producir incomodidad a todos los que estaban en el lugar. Mai, quien poseía el radar, se dirigió hacia el segundo piso del lugar, donde algunos clientes hacían sus "cosas" con las prostitutas que había en el sitio; entró a un cuarto, comenzó a hurgar por todo el lugar; atrás de ella aparecieron Pilaf y Shu.

\- ¿La encontraste? –preguntó ansioso el ninja canino mientras su compañera inspeccionaba por debajo del colchón de la cama cuando…

\- Jajajaja –una carcajada malévola se escuchó por detrás de los tres, haciendo que se estremecieran.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó alterado Pilaf; los tres volteaban por todas partes muy asustados. Luego se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

Los tres voltearon hacia atrás y había tres sujetos de aspecto pandillero. Uno de ellos era alto, con el torso desnudo y cubierto de tatuajes, su cabello era largo y puntiagudo hacia arriba pintado de púrpura, usaba unos brazaletes con púas en las muñecas y usaba unos pantalones con estampado de camuflaje y botas militares; otro era un poco más alto que el primero, cabello rubio, una espesa barba y un grueso mostacho, no tenía cabello, usaba un chaleco color azul claro y pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color y unos tenis negros. El tercero era el más bajo y gordo, vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas, usaba guantes y pantalones de mezclilla color negros. Los tres sonreían de forma malévola.

\- Hola, "señor Pilaf" –dijo malévolamente el maleante de los pelos puntiagudos.

\- ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! –exigió Pilaf nervioso -¡¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?!

\- Chicos –dijo el sujeto barbudo –Tal parece que este enano azulado tiene mala memoria.

\- Sí –dijo el sujeto regordete acercándose a Pilaf –O tiene mala memoria o sólo se hace el tonto.

\- ¡No se atrevan a tocar a mi amo! –exclamó Mai empuñando su pistola, mientras que Shu sacó su espada, tratando de proteger a su señor.

Sin embargo, el sujeto barbudo, en un movimiento repentino, agarró el arma de la pelinegra y la tomó a ella por detrás, maniatándole los brazos.

\- ¡Suéltame! –exclamó ella sintiendo dolor -¡Me lastimas! ¡Shu, ayúdame!

\- Lo siento, cariño –dijo el tipo regordete –pero tu perra faldera no está en disposición de ayudarlos en este momento –Mai vio con horror a su compañero tirado boca abajo en el suelo siendo pisoteado por el sujeto. Pilaf también se quedó horrorizado.

\- ¿Quieres saber cómo es que te conocemos? –dijo el de los pelos de escoba –Será porque, antes de que contrataras a este par de perras –señaló a Mai y a Shu –nosotros estábamos a sus órdenes "amo" –él se inclinó haciendo una reverencia de forma burlona hacia Pilaf.

\- Sí –continuó el de barba rubia –nosotros tratamos de ayudarle a buscar las Esferas del Dragón, pero sus caprichos y su enorme ego no soportaban algún fracaso y, cada vez que fallábamos en la búsqueda de las dichosas esferas, éramos continuamente castigados hasta que un día simplemente fuimos despedidos por ti, estúpido marciano.

\- Y tuvimos que buscar algún medio de sobrevivir –continuó el regordete mientras levantaba a Shu inconsciente –y ahora nos volvimos cazarrecompensas. Nos hemos vuelto muy conocidos en toda el área y nos pagan bien. Pero eso no borra años de servicio que al final no sirvieron de nada.

\- Pero siempre hemos estado al tanto de todo lo que le ha sucedido en la búsqueda de las Esferas –continuó el de pelos parados –Y sabemos que han venido por esta Esfera –sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una de las esferas del Dragón, que era de dos estrellas. Pilaf vio la esfera reluciente, pero sabía que ellos no se la darían así como así, por lo que procedió a hacerles una oferta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren a cambio de la esfera? –dijo Pilaf –Porque sé que ustedes quieren algo a cambio.

Los tres comenzaron a discutir entre ellos en privado para ver qué es lo que quisieran ellos a cambio de la esfera. Al terminar de discutir, le dijeron su oferta a Pilaf.

\- Como sabemos que no tienes dinero ni nada de valor qué ofrecernos –dijo el sujeto barbudo –Sólo hay una cosa que queremos –luego levantó un dedo y señaló a… -Ella.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! –exclamó Mai escandalizada, al igual que Pilaf y Shu, quien había recuperado el conocimiento después de la paliza.

\- No te preocupes –dijo el de cabellos parados –No nos quedaremos con ella, pero sí nos gustaría estar con ella para… tú sabes.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Pilaf, quien parecía no comprender a qué se refería el sujeto.

\- Acércate –dijo el sujeto de pelos parados y Pilaf, nervioso se le acercó y éste comenzó a susurrarle al oído el para qué querían ellos a Mai. El rostro del marciano comenzó a descomponerse ante la oferta de éstos. Mai y Shu miraron el rostro de su jefe cómo éste comenzaba a perder color.

\- No me gusta para nada a dónde va esto, Shu –dijo Mai profundamente nerviosa.

\- A mí tampoco –dijo Shu igual de nervioso, pero tratando de ser optimista –Pero esperemos que sea algo en que todos salgamos ganando –Luego, Pilaf, cabizbajo y con semblante serio, se dirigió a Mai; le habló en voz baja:

–Estos hombres nos dejarán con vida y nos darán la esfera –dijo el marciano con voz baja como si hubiera sido derrotado de nuevo por Gokú –pero a cambio quieren… tener sexo contigo.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ…. DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO, SEÑOR?! –exclamó Mai horrorizada -¡¿ACASO USTED ACABA DE ACEPTAR ESE TRATO?! ¡¿PRETENDE DEJAR QUE ESOS IDIOTAS ME USEN COMO SU ESCLAVA SEXUAL?! ¡¿SE HA VUELTO LOCO?!

\- Es eso, o terminamos los tres muertos –dijo Pilaf en voz baja, apretando los puños muy fuerte -Y no sólo eso –continuó Pilaf con el mismo semblante –tú y yo, Shu, debemos presenciarlo todo.

\- ¡¿QUE QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE? – exclamó el perro ninja al saber todo eso.

\- Así que –dijo el regordete con una malévola sonrisa -¿Qué deciden? ¿O lo hacen o se convierten en cadáveres?

Los sujetos ataron a Pilaf y a Shu a una sillas, espalda con espalda, mirando indefensos cómo Mai se tendría que rendir ante los deseos de esos tres malandrines.

* * *

Mai, asustada como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida, se acercó poco a poco hacia los maleantes, mientras ellos se saboreaban al verla. Ella, sin decir ni una palabra, comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose el abrigo primero, luego los pantalones, después las botas, los guantes, hasta quedar solamente en paños menores; luego ella comenzó a bajarse las bragas y a quitarse la blusa sin mangas y, al último, se quitó el sostén, mostrando su busto.

\- Mai… -dijo Shu con voz débil mientras veía a su compañera de andanzas irse degradando de esa forma ante esos sujetos. Pilaf apretaba los puños bastante fuerte, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas y apretaba fuertemente los dientes, sintiéndose completamente indefenso, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a Mai, sabiendo que fue él quien hizo ese estúpido trato.

\- Ahora –dijo el tipo de pelos parados –tu primera tarea será esta –los tres se bajaron los pantalones y la ropa interior, mostrando sus miembros flácidos. Mai se quedó horrorizada por lo que tendría que hacer –Vas a ponerlas tan duras como rocas –Mai se puso de rodillas con su rostro a la altura de los miembros de los tres sujetos; se sintió asqueada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Colocó el miembro del tipo de los pelos parados en su boca y procedió a chuparlo como si estuviera chupando una paleta. El sabor era realmente desagradable y su saliva se iba impregnando en él.

\- ¡Oye, perra! –exclamó impaciente el sujeto barbón -¡No te olvides de nosotros! –le agarró una mano a la chica y se la puso en su miembro para que ella comenzara a masturbarlo. El otro agarró la otra mano de Mai para que también lo estimulara.

Pilaf y Shu estaban completamente pálidos al ver cómo Mai se convertía en la perra de esos maleantes. Shu estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras que el rostro de Pilaf se iba tornando de un color carmesí lleno de ira.

\- ¡Eso es, perra! –exclamó el tipo regordete -¡Haz que me corra! –Ella aumentó el ritmo de la mamada y de la estimulación hasta que… -¡Me vengo! –exclamó el de pelos parados. Los tres se corrieron y esparcieron su semen sobre el rostro y el busto de Mai; ésta se sintió exhausta por el esfuerzo, además de que sentía ganas de vomitar.

\- ¡Qué asco! –exclamó Mai, poniéndose en cuatro patas, tratando de escupir el semen que quedó en su boca.

\- Estamos apenas empezando, perra –dijo malévolamente el sujeto de barba –ahora viene lo mejor.

El de pelos parados agarró a Mai, completamente indefensa, y la puso sobre la cama boca arriba. Su rostro se descompuso cuando sintió cómo el miembro del tipo se introdujo de golpe dentro de su vagina, profiriendo un grito desgarrador.

\- ¡AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH! –gritó Mai con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo el enorme pene dentro de ella. Luego gritó desesperada -¡AMO PILAF! ¡SHU! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

\- Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras –dijo con placer el sujeto barbón –Eso nos excita más.

Pilaf y Shu trataron desesperadamente de aflojar sus ataduras para tratar de ayudar a Mai, pero fue inútil. Fue una tortura también para ellos el ver cómo Mai era violada continuamente… pero aún faltaba lo peor.

Mientras gritaba y pataleaba desesperada, también comenzó a ser golpeada en el rostro, dejándole marcas y moretones notorios. Luego el sujeto de pelos parados exclamó:

\- ¡Espero que estés lista! ¡Porque voy a correrme dentro de ti!

\- ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! –exclamó ella histérica -¡SÁCALO DE MÍ! ¡NO QUIERO QUEDAR EMBARAZADA!

\- ¡Demasiado tarde! –exclamó él mientras sintió como todo el semen salía de su pene, llenando el interior de la vagina de su víctima, quien sintió el espeso líquido caliente dentro de ella, haciendo que pegara un grito al llegar al clímax y luego se desmayara.

\- ¡MAI! –gritaron al unísono Pilaf y Shu, viendo con horror a Mai desmayada sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, con la lengua de fuera y saliva saliéndole de la boca y su cuerpo temblando por el cansancio -¡YA BASTA! ¡DETÉNGANSE! –exclamó desesperado Pilaf, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

\- Ahora seguimos nosotros –dijo el tipo regordete mientras él se colocaba sobre la cama boca arriba con el pene parado y duro como piedra. Los otros dos tomaron a Mai de los brazos y la levantaron en el aire para que el pene pudiera entrar dentro de la vagina de la pelinegra. Ella sintió dolor al sentir otro pene insertado dentro de ella.

\- ¿Sabes? –dijo el de pelos parados –tengo ganas de probar ese gran culo que tienes, puta –se colocó detrás mientras ella veía aterrada lo que vendría después; él abrió sus nalgas y procedió a introducir su miembro, todavía duro, en el ano de Mai –A ver si con esto te pones más cachonda.

\- ¡AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH! –gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sentía cómo un segundo pene se introducía por su "puerta trasera". Sentía como ambos penes la estimulaban al doble de cuando solamente era un pene. El sujeto de pelos parados tomó a Mai de los brazos y comenzó a "bombearla" violentamente -¡DÉJENME IR! ¡POR FAVOR! –gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, llorando, hasta que, el tipo barbón le introdujo su pene en la boca.

\- ¡A ver si con esto te callas! –exclamó él impaciente.

Mai sintió el sabor asqueroso de otro pene en su boca, sintiendo muchas náuseas y su cabeza comenzaba a darle muchas vueltas, creyendo que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar; sentía que sus fuerzas le estaban abandonando y muchas cosas se agolparon en su cabeza: de que quería estar muerta, de que la culpa de todo esto era de Pilaf, que se sentía al nivel de una mujerzuela barata… en fin, muchas cosas pensaba en ese momento.

\- ¡Voy a correrme! –gritó el tipo de los pelos parados, inyectando una buena dosis de semen dentro del recto de Mai. Ella profirió un grito ahogado, debido al pene que todavía tenía en su boca.

\- ¡Allá voy! –gritó el sujeto regordete mientras descargaba su "leche" dentro de la vagina de su víctima.

\- ¡No me ganarán! –gritó el sujeto barbón lanzando su semen en el interior de la boca de la pelinegra, haciendo que ella lo tragara contra su voluntad.

Pilaf y Shu quedaron impactados y congelados al ver cómo los tres se corrieron en Mai, dejándola tendida sobre la cama, cubierta de semen, al igual que le corría por fuera de su boca, su vagina y su ano.

\- ¡VOY A MATARLOS! –estalló Shu encolerizado al ver el estado de su compañera -¡EN CUANTO SALGA DE ESTO, VOY A MATARLOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

\- Creo que no estás en posición para hacer un carajo, perra –dijo sonriente el tipo de pelos parados –Así que, yo que tú, mantendría ese enorme hocico cerrado si quieres mantener el pellejo –Shu se le quedó mirando fijamente al sujeto, temblando de rabia. Pilaf no dijo ni una palabra, con la mirada y la cabeza baja, temblando de ira, pero sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

\- Ah, por cierto –dijo el sujeto regordete –Aquí está el pago, por habernos permitido gozar con esta muñeca –Sacó la esfera del dragón y la arrojó a la cama junto a Mai, quien se encontraba semiinconsciente y desnuda, con moretones y golpes en todo el cuerpo. Los tres se vistieron y se fueron marchando, hasta que al final, el de pelos parados dijo: -Diviértanse. Jajajaja.

* * *

Una vez que se retiraron, Pilaf y Shu trataron de desatar las cuerdas; Shu comenzó a morderlas y, de a poco, las cuerdas se rompieron. Finalmente estaban libres y se dirigieron hacia la cama donde yacía Mai, quien lentamente empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas por lo que había pasado.

\- ¡MAI! ¡MAI! –gritó Shu desesperado -¡Respóndeme!

Pilaf, en tanto, sin decir ni una palabra, tomó la esfera del dragón pero, en vez de sentirse triunfante por haberla conseguido, se sintió asqueado y horrorizado por lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguirla. A pesar de que fue una victoria, él la sintió como una derrota, en la que había comprometido seriamente a su subordinada; él podía llegar a ser cruel, despótico y despiadado con sus subordinados, pero incluso él sabía sus límites, sin comprometerlos a este tipo de situaciones.

\- Amo Pilaf –dijo una voz detrás de él, en tono sombrío y gélido, provocando que el marciano sintiera escalofríos. Él se volteó lentamente hacia atrás y estaba Mai ya de pie, cubierta con una sábana, mirándolo fijamente, con una mirada llena de ira y odio hacia su amo. Uno de sus ojos estaba temblándole de rabia; apretaba su puño derecho muy fuerte. Shu también tembló de miedo ante el semblante de su compañera.

\- Mai… -Pilaf trató de decir algo, pero el terror que irradiaba Mai era de tal magnitud, que al marciano no le salían las palabras –yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna otra palabra, el sonido de una bofetada resonó en el cuarto, lanzando a Pilaf hacia una pared, haciendo que soltara la esfera del dragón. Shu quedó aterrado ante la osadía de Mai de haber golpeado a su amo.

\- Usted… -dijo Mai con una ira intensa -¡¿CÓMO PUDO LANZARME A ESOS SUJETOS?! –sus ojos parecía que estaban lanzando llamaradas hacia Pilaf.

\- ¡Por favor! –exclamó Pilaf desesperado -¡Tranquilízate! ¡Tómalo con calma!

\- ¡Por favor, Mai! –intervino Shu -¡Debes calmarte!

\- ¡NO METAS TUS NARICES EN ESTO, SHU! –exclamó Mai hecha una fiera dirigiendo una mirada llena de ira a su compañero -¡ESTO ES ENTRE ESTE MARICA Y YO! –Shu estaba muy asustado, tanto por la actitud de Mai como por el lenguaje, que hizo que se escondiera atrás de la cama -¡LE HE SERVIDO A USTED DE MANERA INCONDICIONAL, LE HE SEGUIDO HASTA LOS CONFINES DEL MUNDO SIN CHISTAR, A PESAR DE SUS AMENAZAS, DE SUS TORTURAS Y SUS REGAÑOS! ¡AHORA ME SIENTO DEGRADADA, VEJADA, COMO UNA PROSTITUTA CUALQUIERA!

Pilaf se quedó sin palabras ante la rabia desbordada de su subordinada, pues no se le ocurrió nada para consolarla.

\- ¡AHORA ME DOY CUENTA DE LO QUE RELAMENTE ES USTED! –exclamó Mai extremadamente furiosa e histérica- ¡SOLAMENTE UN PUTO MARICA SIN TANATES, PANTALONES O AGALLAS! ¡QUIESIERA ESTRANGULARLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡PERO MEJOR PREFIERO ALEJARME DE USTED PARA SIEMPRE! –luego ella comenzó a deshacerse en lágrimas -¡RENUNCIO! –tanto Pilaf como Shu se quedaron mudos ante esta última palabra.

Ella, sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo del cuarto, aún con la sábana cubriéndole su cuerpo, dejando su ropa y su pistola atrás y sin mirar ni a Pilaf ni a Shu. Todos los clientes del lugar vieron anonadados a Mai corriendo por el sitio tan sólo vestida con una sábana, llorando desconsoladamente, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas curiosas. Encontró una motocicleta estacionada afuera del lugar y, sin más, la tomó, la encendió y se fue alejando velozmente del lugar, aún llorando, en medio de la noche. Todos se quedaron asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar.

Pilaf y Shu aún no salían de su asombro ante la escena, ambos quedándose con los ojos en blanco; el marciano aún conservaba en su rostro la tremenda bofetada que le dio Mai. Finalmente Pilaf sólo alcanzó a preguntar con un débil hilo de voz:

\- Shu… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Shu no respondió la pregunta, al no poder salir de su asombro aún.

* * *

_Bueno, este es el inicio de esta historia. ¿Qué hará Pilaf para volver a obtener el favor y la lealtad de Mai? ¿Qué hará ella ahora que ya no trabaja para Pilaf? Esperen la continuación en el siguiente episodio._

_Por cierto, decidí borrar el crossover de Kaleido Star con Rick & Morty "**Mi padre, el científico ebrio**", ya que me pareció una historia pésima. Tal vez la rebootee en un futuro, ya que sentía que lo que escribía en ella no tenía sentido alguno. Nos vemos. Chau._


	2. Una nueva vida

**2\. UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Mai seguía su camino en medio de la noche montada en la motocicleta, furiosa y hecha un mar de lágrimas, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Ella había soportado toda clase de injurias y castigos por parte de su amo, pero esta vez sintió que él se había pasado de la raya al entregarla a ese trío de malhechores que la violaron y la ultrajaron a más no poder.

\- No –se dijo ella misma –esta vez ya llegué a mi límite. Que se joda ese marciano inútil; a ver cómo se las arregla sin mi ayuda. Aunque me preocupa más Shu, quien fue el único que trató de defenderme…

Estuvo tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta para dónde se dirigía, ni qué camino estaba tomando. Había dejado su pistola, su única arma de defensa, en aquél prostíbulo. Además de su habilidad para las cosas tecnológicas y para el uso de las armas de fuego, no poseía alguna habilidad de supervivencia además de no tener consigo el radar para poder orientarse. Definitivamente se hallaba perdida.

\- ¡Mierda! –exclamó Mai frustrada -¡No sé dónde estoy! ¡Desearía tener el radar conmigo! ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida! Y ahora tengo hambre y frío –dio un suspiro –Genial, no sé dónde estoy ni a dónde iré. Y ahora también tengo sueño –lanzó un bostezo.

Continuó su camino hasta llegar a un espeso y oscuro bosque; la temperatura estaba bajando y cada vez más se sentía frío, más porque lo único que cubría su cuerpo vejado era la sábana que se llevó del lugar. El hambre, la sed y el cansancio extremo comenzaban a agotar sus fuerzas, al punto de que, poco a poco comenzó a sentir los primeros signos de sueño; sentía que sus párpados le pesaban, no había un sitio dónde dormir en esa zona y no quería hacerlo a la intemperie. Buscó desesperadamente un sitio dónde pasar la noche, pero justo en ese momento…

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –Mai estrelló la motocicleta contra una roca, saliendo disparada hacia algo duro que no pudo ver por la noche, estrellándose contra lo que parecía una especie de grueso pilar.

El golpe fue de tal magnitud que quedó inconsciente; trató de levantarse, pero sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo que le impidió ponerse de pie. De repente, vio una silueta oscura que no pudo distinguir, provocando que se desmayara. La silueta levantó a Mai en sus brazos y se la llevó consigo a las inmediaciones del espeso y oscuro bosque, dejando atrás los restos de la motocicleta que ella había robado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Pilaf y Shu, aun tratando de digerir lo que había sucedido, se llevaron las cosas de Mai, incluyendo su uniforme, su pistola y el radar que ella poseía y huyeron del sitio, pues no tenían dinero para pagar la estadía no deseada. Pidieron aventón a un granjero que conducía una camioneta repleta de paja para que los sacara de ese lugar lo antes posible. Se subieron a la parte trasera de la camioneta, con las pertenencias de la pelinegra y la esfera del dragón.

\- Dime, Shu –dijo Pilaf a su único subordinado con tono suspicaz -¿Tú también piensas renunciar?

Shu, sorprendido ante la pregunta, no supo qué contestarle, ya que, a diferencia de su compañera, él no tenía las suficientes agallas para decirle a su amo la verdad, pues temía por las consecuencias que eso traería. Sin embargo, su amo ya no era ni sombra de lo que él era antes de perder el castillo y la fortaleza voladora, así que decidió tomar el riesgo.

\- ¿Quiere que le diga la verdad? –dijo secamente el ninja canino.

\- Sí –dijo con tono cortante el marciano azul.

\- Pues, sí –dijo sin más Shu –Porque esta búsqueda de las esferas del dragón nos ha costado la renuncia de Mai. Ella era el principal cerebro de toda la tecnología puesta a sus órdenes; pero ahora ella ya no está y no hay nadie que pueda manipular todas las cosas que ella hizo.

\- Pues si quieres irte –dijo Pilaf con tono sombrío –Pues vete, lárgate. Puedo buscar nuevos subordinados.

\- ¿Está seguro? –preguntó Shu extrañado.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas?! –exclamó el marciano azul, quien empezaba a perder la paciencia -¡LÁRGATE YA, PERRO SARNOSO E INÚTIL! ¡QUIÉN TE NECESITA!

\- Pues en ese caso –dijo Shu sin más –Me voy y buscaré a Mai, sin su ayuda.

Pero antes de que él saltara de la camioneta, escuchó un martilleo detrás de él, se volteó lentamente y vio a su jefe apuntarle con la pistola de Mai.

\- ¿Acaso creíste que te irías así como así? –dijo Pilaf fríamente apuntándole con la pistola al ninja canino –Tal vez no pude impedir que Mai se fuera, pero no permitiré que otro de mis subordinados me abandone.

\- ¡Me engañó! –exclamó Shu impotente. Sacó su espada y los dos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro sin atreverse a atacar.

\- ¿En serio, piensas que puedes matarme? –preguntó Pilaf amenazador, con la pistola a la mano, temblando de nervios, pues no sabía si su lacayo se atrevería a hacer el primer movimiento –No olvides que fui yo quien los contrató a ambos cuando estaban sin empleo.

\- Pues ahora estamos justo como estábamos al principio –replicó el ninja canino –usted ya no es más mi amo ni mi señor; ahora sólo es un pobre hombrecillo que ha perdido todo.

\- ¡Cállate! –exclamó Pilaf irritado, perdiendo la cordura. Intentó disparar la pistola, haciendo que Shu se cubriera, pensando que ya estaba muerto; pero para su sorpresa, ésta no funcionaba. No salió ni un tiro de ella -¡¿Qué demonios?! –inspeccionó la pistola y descubrió para su horror que ésta no tenía balas -¡Maldita seas, Mai! –exclamó el enanillo azul, lanzando la pistola al suelo de la caja de la camioneta.

De repente, Shu soltó una leve risita que puso a Pilaf nervioso. Ahora Shu era el único armado y listo para atacar.

\- Oye… -dijo Pilaf en un tono más amistoso, tratando de calmar a Shu -¿No podríamos olvidar lo que pasó? Je, je, je…

Pero Shu se lanzó sobre Pilaf, katana en mano, para tratar de hacerle daño, pero el marciano se hizo a un lado, esquivando el ataque del perro ninja. Shu volvió a cargar, pero esta vez Pilaf detuvo el ataque con sus propias manos. Ambos forcejearon, uno tratando de hacerle daño al otro, mientras que el otro luchaba por sobrevivir. Fue tanto el forcejeo que ambos cayeron del vehículo en que iban viajando y, sin darse cuenta de dónde estaban, cayeron rodando por una ladera hasta caer dentro de una cueva.

Los dos quedaron desmayados, inconscientes, sin darse cuenta de dónde se hallaban. Así permanecieron un buen rato hasta que despertaron.

\- ¡Aaaayyyy! –se quejó Pilaf recuperando el conocimiento -¿Qué pasó? –poco a poco fue recuperando la visión y de repente vio que estaban en una cueva oscura y húmeda; su voz resonaba fuerte.

\- ¡Uuuugggghhh! –Shu también volvió en sí, sobándose la cabeza -¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- No lo sé –dijo Pilaf tratando de distinguir siluetas en la oscuridad –No puedo ver nada.

\- Amo Pilaf –dijo Shu desorientado -¿Dónde está?

\- ¡Shu! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó el marciano azul.

Ambos caminaban a ciegas sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían. De repente, distinguieron un leve resplandor a unos metros de donde se hallaban; ambos, cada quien por su lado, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde se hallaba el resplandor. Al llegar ahí, ambos se reencontraron.

\- ¡Shu! –gritó Pilaf emocionado.

\- ¡Amo! –gritó el perro ninja también emocionado.

El resplandor provenía de una serie de antorchas que iluminaban un camino.

\- ¿Hacia dónde cree que nos lleve ese camino? –preguntó asustado Shu.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso?! –exclamó molesto Pilaf –La única forma de averiguarlo es explorando.

\- Ya me temía que dijera eso –dijo Shu bastante mortificado.

\- ¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí, mariquita? –dijo Pilaf con sorna, quien ya iba adelantándose.

\- ¡Espéreme! –gritó el can tratando de alcanzar al marciano, iniciando una penosa travesía por diversas catacumbas, las cuales nunca antes habían visto.

Mientras tanto, Mai, quien había resultado herida por el accidente en moto, comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento. Se levantó poco a poco y vio que estaba en un sitio medio raro y muy pequeño; sintió dolor en su cabeza y en su cuerpo, pues de a poco comenzó a recordar lo último que pasó. Recordó el accidente de moto que provocó que perdiera el conocimiento, pero no sabía cómo había llegado ahí; intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no le respondían bien, así que decidió arrastrarse hasta sacar la cabeza por la abertura del lugar.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó Mai confundida -¿En dónde estoy?

\- Parece que ya despertaste –dijo una voz grave a unos metros de ahí.

Mai volteó a su derecha y lo que vio la asustó en la primera impresión. Era un hombre alto, de piel oscura, musculoso, de pelo castaño y largo, recogido en una trenza; su rostro tenía algunas marcas rojas de pintura. Tenía el torso desnudo, pantalones color caqui y sandalias. Ella rápidamente se metió dentro de lo que resultó ser una tienda, muy asustada; él se metió dentro de la tienda tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! –exclamó ella muy asustada.

\- No voy a hacerte daño –dijo el sujeto con voz suave, pero ella seguía muy asustada.

De repente, apareció un niño pequeño, con ojos pequeños, piel oscura, usaba una pluma en su cabeza; vestía chaleco, pantalones y sandalias color caqui. Apareció por los gritos de Mai, pensando que algo le pasó a su padre.

\- ¡Papá! ¿estás bien? –preguntó el niño asustado por los gritos.

\- No te preocupes, Upa –dijo el sujeto –Es la chica que está asustada. De repente, la presencia del niño ayudó a tranquilizar a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Quién… quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó ella nerviosa.

\- Mi nombre es Bora –se presentó el sujeto –y este pequeño es mi hijo Upa –el pequeño saludó a Mai, quien le devolvió el saludo de manera tonta.

\- Ho… hola –dijo ella con timidez -¿Dónde estoy?

\- Estás en la tierra de Karin –dijo Bora –Yo soy el guardián de la torre Karin.

\- ¿Acaso dijo torre Karin? –preguntó Mai incrédula.

\- ¿La conoces? –preguntó Upa.

\- He oído hablar de ella –confirmó ella; luego recordó que no se había presentado –Por cierto, mi nombre es Mai. ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

\- Te encontré desmayada junto a la torre –explicó Bora –al parecer recibiste un buen golpe y otros más que tenías en todo el cuerpo. Te traje a mi tienda y te apliqué una solución para tratar de sanar tus heridas. Estuviste dormida un día entero.

\- Ya veo –dijo ella tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido –Pero, bueno, los demás golpes en mi cuerpo fueron por otra cosa –luego ella fijó su atención en el pequeño –No quiero ofenderlo, pero creo que lo que voy a contarle no es apto para que su hijo lo escuche.

\- Upa –dijo Bora a su hijo -¿Por qué no vas a buscar comida? Luego yo te alcanzo.

\- De acuerdo, papá –dijo Upa y se fue de la tienda, dejando a Mai y a su papá solos.

Fue entonces que Mai le explicó lo ocurrido a Bora: la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, las tragedias y calamidades que tuvieron que pasar para poder buscarlas, la mayoría de las veces sin éxito. Luego relató el momento en que llegaron al prostíbulo, se encontraron con los ex empleados de Pilaf, cómo su amo hizo ese trato nefasto con ellos involucrándola a ella, usándola como objeto sexual, cómo se enfrentó a su amo y se alejó de allí sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. El recordar todo eso le causaba a Mai un gran dolor, especialmente la parte de la violación, haciendo que le resbalaran las lágrimas por las mejillas.

Bora sintió ira e indignación al escuchar esa historia. Apretó sus puños muy fuerte, conteniendo la furia que lo invadía en ese momento.

\- Y ahora –dijo Mai recuperando la compostura –No sé qué voy a hacer; le dediqué mi alma y mi esfuerzo a Pilaf y ahora no tengo idea de qué hacer con mi vida.

\- Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que necesites –dijo Bora recuperando la calma –Te enseñaré todo lo que se necesita para sobrevivir a la intemperie.

\- ¿En serio? –dijo Mai con ingenuidad.

\- Te enseñaré a defenderte de aquellos que te acosan –explicó Bora –Al menos todo lo que necesitas saber.

\- Gracias –dijo Mai agachando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Bora salió de la tienda, dejando que Mai siguiera descansando.

Se quedó pensando en todo lo que le contó la joven, permaneciendo serio y pensativo, hasta que oyó la voz de su hijo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡Papá! –gritó Upa –Ya traje esto para la comida –Traía consigo un montón de peces que había pescado de un lago.

\- ¡Ah, Upa! –dijo él al oir la voz del pequeño -¿Trajiste lo suficiente para los tres?

\- Sí, papá –luego el pequeño preguntó –¿Mai se va a quedar con nosotros?

\- Escúchame –le explicó Bora a su hijo con seriedad –Esa chica está pasando por un momento muy difícil, por lo que le dije que se podía quedar el tiempo que ella quisiera. También le dije que le enseñaría todo lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir, tal y como lo estoy haciendo contigo.

\- Ya veo –dijo el pequeño con preocupación en el rostro –Ojalá se recupere.

\- Yo también, Upa –confirmó su padre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Pilaf y Shu seguían caminado por las catacumbas alumbradas por antorchas, hambrientos y cansados. No sabían hacia dónde los conducirían, pues lo único que los motivaba era llegar hasta el final del camino. Shu iba adelante, pues trataba de usar su sentido del olfato para rastrear alguna clase de olor especial, y se era comida, pues mucho mejor.

\- Shu –dijo Pilaf sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo le dolía -¿Aún no has notado algún olor? ¿Algo?

\- ¿Por qué no usa usted esas enormes orejas que tiene para escuchar algo? ¿Eh? –respondió Shu con irritación y fastidio, faltándole al respeto a su amo, aunque a esas alturas, ya no le importaba. Pilaf sólo se limitó a gruñir.

De repente, a unos metros más adelante, se veía una luz brillante. Los caras de ambos adquirieron una expresión de triunfo y alegría. Corrieron hacia donde estaba la luz, pensando que los sacaría de esos túneles.

Vieron una abertura rectangular iluminada; la cruzaron y vieron que llegaron a un sitio abandonado que, para su desgracia y sorpresa, les resultaba muy familiar.

\- No puede ser –dijo Pilaf horrorizado.

\- Es… es… -Shu trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero no le salían.

Resultó ser que habían llegado a las ruinas de lo que alguna vez era su castillo, el cual había sido destruido por Gokú, transformado en un simio gigante. Pero ahora estaba peor que cuando lo habían abandonado: las paredes estaban llenas de grafitis, algunos de los salones estaban repletos de basura, había un olor fétido en varios sitios y, en otras partes del castillo, había vagabundos durmiendo en las camas de Mai y Shu y una pareja desnuda estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales en la cama de Pilaf, lo que hizo que la cara del marciano adquiriera un tono escarlata y echara humo por las orejas.

\- ¡ESA ES MI CAMA! –gritó Pilaf lleno de furia -¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ! –La pareja se asustó ante el grito del marciano, por lo que ellos se fueron corriendo tomando su ropa y huyeron.

Pilaf se desplomó de rodillas, quebrándose en llanto, al ver que su cama, donde muchas veces había dormido, ahora era usada para otros fines. Se acercó para ver más de cerca y notó que su cama olía a orina y a sexo, además de que tenía manchas de orina y de semen. En un arranque de ira, el marciano tomó la cama y la levantó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándola y volteándola.

\- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó Pilaf golpeando el suelo con los puños al recordar el momento en que su amado castillo fue destruido -¡Voy a vengarme de ti, Gokú! ¡Juro que me vengaré!

A Shu no se le ocurría nada qué decirle a Pilaf para consolarlo, pues él también se hallaba angustiado y deprimido por esa noche en que el castillo fue destruido. Apretó los puños fuertemente y también se soltó a llorar.

* * *

Al pie de la torre Karin, en la tienda donde se hallaba reposando de sus heridas, Mai estaba recostada boca arriba, con semblante pensativo, viendo hacia el techo de la tienda. Aún seguía asimilando lo sucedido hace dos días, pero además se empezaba a hacer preguntas que nunca antes se había hecho.

\- ¿Por qué seguí con él? –se preguntó a sí misma –Siempre estuve a su lado, aunque él siempre me regañaba y me castigaba por los errores que cometía. Pero de todos modos, siento que acabo de despertar de un sueño; él es sólo un pequeño mandón que solamente quiere hacer su voluntad. ¿Por qué nunca había hecho esto antes? A veces pienso que me he estado engañando a mí misma al seguir a ese enano inútil, con su endemoniado y podrido orgullo. Lo único que le importa es él, él y solamente él. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo piensa hacer una vez que se convierta en el amo de la Tierra, si es que su deseo se llegara a cumplir. Supongo que solamente serán caprichos suyos; a Shu y a mí ya no nos necesitaría pues de lo único que se preocupa es de él –Su rostro comenzó a hacer muecas de desagrado al recordar todas aquellas veces en que él la castigaba –Me preocupa Shu, pues él ha sido mi único amigo y compañero en todas las aventuras que hemos tenido juntos. No me imagino lo que debe de estar pasando al lado de ese hijo de puta. Pero yo no tengo poder sobre él; él decidirá si seguirá con él o no y ése será su problema. Al final… creo que tomé la decisión correcta. Siento que me quité un gran peso de encima; ahora conocí a estas personas que me han tratado de una forma completamente distinta, casi casi como un miembro más de su familia. La verdad, quisiera quedarme con ellos, pues no conozco a nadie más… además de Gokú y sus amigos, pero no creo que quieran hacer las paces conmigo, después de todas las veces que nos hemos enfrentado por las esferas del dragón. Creo que esas esferas no han hecho sino más mal que bien, pues sólo han despertado la codicia de aquellas personas que, lo único que buscan es poder y destrucción, aunque también hay personas que las utilizan para fines altruistas. Creo que yo podría ser un ejemplo para todas aquellas mujeres que, al igual que yo, han sufrido algún tipo de violencia física o psicológica y que han tratado de salir adelante… pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Este último pensamiento hizo eco en ella, pues sentía que ahora tenía el control de su vida en sus manos, sensación que no había sentido cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Pilaf, pues se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a los deseos del marciano azul, incluso aunque éstos estuvieran fuera de toda lógica. Sin embargo, en lo que debía enfocarse ahora era en recuperarse totalmente de sus heridas y así poder recibir entrenamiento por parte de Bora.

\- Shu… -se preguntó a sí misma -¿En dónde estás ahora?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Pilaf y Shu se pusieron a descansar en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el gran castillo del emperador Pilaf. Ambos se recostaron sobre unas colchas que aún había entre las ruinas, cada quien en una; no eran muy cómodas, pero era lo mejor que había. Una vez que ambos se acomodaron en sus sitios, se aprestaron para intentar dormir. No obstante, Shu aún seguía pensando en Mai.

\- ¿Por qué sigo siguiéndolo a él? –se preguntó a sí mismo el can ninja -¿Será que no tengo la valentía suficiente para rebelarme contra él? ¿O será porque tengo miedo de quedarme solo sin nadie conmigo? Mai era más que sólo mi compañera de andanzas; era… era mi amiga. Quizá la única amiga de verdad que he tenido al servir bajo Pilaf. La envidio de veras por haber podido sacudirse de encima a ese enano inútil… ojalá hubiera ido con ella a donde quiera que hubiera ido. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora, si estará bien o qué le habrá pasado. Sólo quiero pensar que de verdad ella se encuentra bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. No pasaron ni dos horas hasta que Pilaf fue despertado por los gritos insistentes de Shu.

\- ¡Amo Pilaf! –gritó el ninja canino aterrado -¡Despierte!

\- ¡Cállate! –exclamó el marciano tratando de volverse a dormir. Luego se oyó otra voz que ordenó:

\- ¡Oye, levántate! –esta voz hizo que Pilaf terminara por levantarse de mala gana. Se incorporó y de repente vio dos siluetas, las cuales iban poco a poco tomando forma, hasta que se asustó al distinguirlos.

\- ¡Aaaaayyyy! –gritó Pilaf -¡La policía!

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo uno de los oficiales, que era alto, pelirrojo y con bigote, mientras que el otro era un perro antropomorfo de pelo azul –Creo que finalmente los encontramos ¿no, pareja?

\- Así es –dijo el otro oficial –Los que iban y se iban de los pueblos sin pagar comida ni hospedaje.

Los rostros de Pilaf y Shu se pusieron completamente pálidos al saber que, finalmente, los habían atrapado. El policía pelirrojo notó que faltaba alguien.

\- Oye, enano –dijo el oficial de forma despectiva –¿Dónde se encuentra tu amiga?

\- ¿Se refieren a Mai? –preguntó Shu de forma inocente.

\- ¡Cállate, idiota! –exclamó enfadado Pilaf, luego se dirigió a los oficiales -¡No lo sé! Y aunque lo supiera… Bueno, se los diría.

\- Ok, ya escuchamos suficiente –dijo el oficial perro –Vamos, a la patrulla.

Ambos se sentaron en la parte trasera de la patrulla con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Fueron llevados a la comisaría para responder por sus delitos.

\- Esto no está pasando –murmuró Pilaf en voz baja –esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto…

Y así siguió todo el camino, pensando que todo esto era una pesadilla, un mal sueño. No podía creer que él, el gran Pilaf, el futuro emperador de la Tierra, sea conducido a la cárcel. Mientras que Shu solamente pensaba en Mai y en su seguridad.

\- Mai… -dijo el perro en voz baja mirando hacia la ventana de la puerta de la patrulla mientras eran llevados para procesarlos.

* * *

**He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta nueva serie. ¿Qué destino le deparará a Mai de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo van a salir Pilaf y Shu de esta situación? No dejen de seguir esta historia y el crossover Sailor Moon + Garfield "Invasión masiva" (Que por cierto le mando un saludo a MontanaHatsune92 por seguir el crossover). Nos vemos. Chao.**


	3. El maestro y Mai

**3\. EL MAESTRO Y MAI**

Pasaron dos meses desde el incidente del prostíbulo, el cual se quedaría en la mente de Mai por el resto de su vida. No obstante, pudo superar ese episodio al formar parte de la vida del indígena Bora y su hijo Upa. Tal y como sucedió, Mai aprendió diversas técnicas de supervivencia de la tribu Karinga, e incluso comenzó a vestir con su misma ropa y a aprender sus costumbres. Se había encariñado con ambos, en especial con el pequeño Upa, quien cariñosamente le llamaba "Mama Mai" o simplemente "Mai", lo cual al principio le incomodaba, pero fue acostumbrándose poco a poco.

Asimismo, también comenzó a ejercitarse para adquirir mayor fuerza física y velocidad de desplazamiento, lo cual era necesario al vivir en los bosques y en otras áreas al aire libre. Fue una experiencia completamente nueva para la pelinegra, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a estar apartada de la más avanzada tecnología, pues ése era su papel a las órdenes de Pílaf. Aprendió también métodos rudimentarios como cocinar la comida con leña en lugar de con una estufa, por mencionar uno.

Un día que llegaban Bora y Upa de una de sus típicas salidas de cacería, ella los llamó para comer.

\- ¡Ya está listo! –exclamó ella y ambos, padre e hijo, se acercaron. Era pescado cocinado en el fuego con hongos silvestres cocidos.

\- Está muy bueno –dijo Bora mientras devoraba el pescado.

\- Te quedó muy rico, Mai –dijo el pequeño Upa, alabando a la ojiazul, provocando que ella se ruborizara y esbozara una sonrisa.

Mientras todos comían, ella les hizo una confesión a los dos.

\- ¿Saben? Desde que me aceptaron en su círculo, por primera vez me siento como parte de una familia de verdad.

\- Lo que aún me sorprende –dijo Bora mientras comía su pescado –es cómo fue posible que pudieras soportar a ese marciano todo ese tiempo; a pesar de todo lo que tú y tu compañero hacían para complacerlo, él nunca reconocía el esfuerzo que hacían.

\- En los últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que ese tipo de relación se volvió tóxica –continuó Mai –En especial cuando lo perdimos todo; él estaba desesperado por conseguir las esferas del dragón para poder convertirse en el amo de la Tierra. Posee un enorme Complejo de Napoleón.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con tu compañero? –preguntó Upa.

\- No lo sé –respondió Mai con amargura –La verdad, quisiera volver a verlo, a saber de él, pues siento que Shu ha sido más que un compañero de andanzas. En cuanto a ese marciano –su cuerpo comenzó a temblar –si lo tuviera nuevamente frente a mi… le diría todas las cosas que no terminé de decirle aquella noche. Estaba dispuesta a seguirlo incluso hasta el fin del mundo, pero esa noche todo cambió.

Padre e hijo se quedaron mirando a la pelinegra cómo temblaba de ira. Upa se acercó y le agarró la mano, haciendo que ella recuperara la calma.

\- Ya nadie más te hará daño –dijo el pequeño –Mientras estés con nosotros.

Mai esbozó una sonrisa al pequeño. Bora vio cómo interactuaban la joven y su hijo y le recordó a su esposa, quien murió cuando Upa nació, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia.

\- Sin embargo –dijo ella apesadumbrada –Otra cosa que quiero hacer uno de estos días es… viajar por el mundo, e inclusive por el universo –levantó la cabeza mirando el cielo estrellado. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

\- Sé que algún día lo harás, Mai –dijo Bora –Solamente cuando sientas que estés lista para realizar ese sueño.

Luego los tres continuaron cenando sin decir ni una palabra. Al llegar la hora de dormir, ella decidió seguir despierta un poco más, mientras que Bora y Upa se fueron a la tienda a dormir. Se quedó sentada mirando a la fogata; su cabeza aún estaba repleta de dudas e incertidumbres sobre su futuro.

\- Me siento como la familia que no tuve –comenzó a reflexionar ella –No he tenido contacto con mi familia desde que me uní a Pilaf. Hay veces que extraño a mis padres y hermanos. Muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Ojalá hubiera un modo de enmendar esos errores.

De repente, escuchó una voz que provenía de ningún sitio que le dijo:

\- ¡Mai! –ella de repente se llevó un susto tremendo, pues escuchaba la voz, pero no podía ver de dónde provenía.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! –exclamó ella empuñando una lanza en posición defensiva, mirando para todos lados -¡Muéstrate!

\- No te asustes, Mai –dijo la voz –Mi nombre es Karin y soy el que habita la torre que está junto a ti.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella confundida, luego volteó a ver la columna que estaba a su lado.

\- Escucha, Mai –dijo la voz –he estado observándote desde la cima de la torre y he visto cómo has progresado personalmente. Y es por ello que te quiero hacer una propuesta.

\- ¿Qué clase de propuesta? –dijo Mai sin entender.

\- Puedo sentir que posees un poder dormido que tú misma ignoras –dijo Karin –Yo puedo ayudarte a sacarlo, pero tendrás que subir por la columna hasta la cima.

\- ¿Qué… que suba? –preguntó ella nerviosa.

\- Si te interesa mi propuesta, lo harás –dijo Karin –Pero si no te interesa, no te detendré. Te daré hasta mañana para que decidas. Ahora, descansa.

Mai ya no volvió a escuchar la voz, pero aun así quedó con más preguntas que respuestas.

\- ¿Tengo un poder dormido? –se preguntó ella mientras entraba a la tienda para dormir –No puede ser cierto. Sólo soy un ser humano común y corriente. Pero también me interesa saber qué clase de persona es este tal Karin.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una prisión de la ciudad, cercana a la Corporación Cápsula, se estaban "cociendo habas". Shu y Pilaf, quienes estaban pagando una condena de prisión por no pagar su estadía en los sitios que visitaban cuando iban en busca de las esferas del dragón, estaban en celdas separadas, cada quien acompañado de un recluso que les hacía "compañía".

Como actividad dentro de la prisión, a Pilaf le asignaron el servir la comida en el área del comedor, mientras que Shu se ofreció como perro vigilante, utilizando su olfato para descubrir a los presos que escondían drogas, armas o contrabando.

De vuelta a sus celdas, las cuales curiosamente se hallaban una junto a la otra, ellos podían comunicarse continuamente.

\- ¿Cómo le fue en el comedor hoy, señor Pilaf? –preguntó Shu desde su celda.

\- ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento, animal?! –exclamó el marciano enfurruñado -¡Es realmente humillante estar ahí todos los días, ver a los demás presos esperando que les sirvan la comida…! –Lanzó un gruñido –No puedo creer que yo, el gran Pilaf, tenga que estar rebajado al nivel de esta chusma.

\- Oye, querido –intervino el compañero de celda de Pilaf con un tono afeminado -¿Qué te parece si tes acercas un poco más?

\- ¡Cállate, mariquita! –gritó Pilaf angustiado –Y encima tengo que soportar a este maricotas que me tocó de compañero.

\- Qué suerte tiene usted –dijo Shu apesadumbrado –Mi compañero es de verdad una… calamidad.

\- ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! –gritó histérico el compañero de celda del can -¡AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!

\- A mí me tocó un loco psicópata –dijo Shu sumamente nervioso –O un loquito como dirían aquí.

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS LOQUITO, PERRA?! –gritó enloquecido el preso -¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO! – comenzó a lanzar espuma por la boca y a darse de cabezazos sobre los barrotes de la celda, como si fuera un animal salvaje.

\- ¡Guardiaaaaaaaaa! –gritó Shu desde su celda desesperado, a lo cual, un par de guardias llegaron para someter al preso, quien estaba todo frenético. Le dispararon con un taser para inmovilizarlo, lo sacaron de la celda y se lo llevaron a rastras.

\- Parece que alguien va a estar de nuevo en confinamiento solitario –dijo uno de los guardias que llevaban a rastras al preso, quien se retorcía por la descarga eléctrica recibida. Shu quedó solo en la celda.

\- Al menos ya me siento a salvo –dijo Shu aliviado –por ahora. Pero temo que regrese de nuevo e intente atacarme.

\- Escucha –dijo Pilaf –creo tener la forma para poder escapar de la cárcel, pero aún no lo tengo bien planeado. ¿Te interesa?

\- Sí, por supuesto –dijo Shu sin más –Quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible.

\- ¿Y puedo ir con ustedes? –dijo el compañero de Pilaf con su tono afeminado.

\- ¡Ya veré! –exclamó el marciano -¡Pero si intentas tocarme o hacerme alguna de tus… cosas, te quedas aquí en la celda!

\- ¡Qué malo eres, cariño! –dijo él decepcionado, ocasionando que Pilaf sintiera escalofríos y se ruborizara.

\- Pero también necesitaremos de la ayuda de tu amigo, el loquito –dijo Pilaf.

\- ¡¿Qué qué?! –exclamó Shu desconcertado -¡¿Acaso usted también eloqueció?!

\- Aún no –repuso Pilaf –pero si sigo más en esta prisión, siento que también me convertiré en otro loquito.

\- ¡Por favor, no me diga eso! –repuso Shu -¡Con un loco en mi celda ya tengo suficiente!

En eso apareció el guardia del corredor donde se hallaban las celdas de Pilaf y Shu y exclamó:

\- ¡DE ACUERDO, SEÑORITAS! ¡HORA DE DORMIR! ¡APAGARÉ LAS LUCES!

Todos los presos se fueron a las camas. Pilaf y Shu comenzarían a preparar un plan de escape, pero ni el intelecto de los dos juntos le llegaba al de Mai, quien era la principal cerebro de las operaciones y ahora tenían que ingeniárselas sin ella.

Shu aún seguía pensando en su ex compañera: ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Encontró una vida mejor que la suya? ¿Habrá encontrado un nuevo trabajo? ¿Se habrá casado? Cosas por el estilo pensaba el can que podría estar haciendo Mai mientras él y Pilaf se hallaban en prisión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a la mañana siguiente, Mai les platicó a Bora y a Upa sobre la voz en su cabeza que le había dicho que subiera a la torre Karin y que le ayudaría a despertar un poder que estaba oculto en ella. Bora se quedó pensativo y dijo:

\- Tal parece que el habitante de la torre ha visto o ha sentido algo especial en ti, Mai –dijo Bora.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Mai? –preguntó el pequeño Upa.

\- Creo que voy a aceptar la propuesta de Karin –dijo Mai finalmente –Si de verdad hay un poder oculto en mí, entonces quiero averiguarlo. Ojalá que él me ayude a revelarlo.

\- En ese caso –dijo Bora –Tendrás que subir por la torre, aunque te advierto que la torre es muy alta y podrías agotarte antes de llegar a la cima.

Mai se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, pues si se cansaba en el camino, podría caer y matarse al instante. Evaluó los riesgos de subir hacia la cima de la torre.

\- ¿Realmente estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó Bora a Mai, quien se veía nerviosa e intranquila –No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

\- Lo haré –dijo ella decidida –Ya estoy harta de ser una mediocre y quiero descubrirme a mí misma.

\- Mai –dijo Upa –Tú no eres una mediocre. La decisión que tomes, nosotros la apoyaremos –el pequeño le tomó la mano a la pelinegra y ésta, conmovida, se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Voy a hacerlo justo ahora –dijo ella con decisión –Iré hasta arriba, aunque me cueste la vida.

\- En ese caso –dijo Bora –Deja que te ayude a que no tengas que batallar tanto al subir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Mai confundida y, en ese instante, tomó a Mai y la levantó sobre él, haciendo que ésta se aterrara -¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO SE SUPONE QUE HACES?!

\- ¡Allá va! –exclamó Bora y, de un solo movimiento, lanzó a Mai hacia arriba lo más fuerte que pudo para que la escalada por la torre no fuera tan difícil -¡Agárrate fuerte!

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –gritó ella mientras iba volando por los aires y, cuando llegó lo más alto que podía, rápidamente se aferró a la columna tan fuerte como le fue posible.

Cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo, lo que le causó terror al ver lo alto que la había lanzado Bora; sintió mareos y vértigo. Durante un segundo se arrepintió de su decisión, pero recordó lo que le había dicho la extraña voz en su cabeza y sabía que ya era tarde para echarse para atrás, por lo que procedió la dura y extenuante tarea de escalar hacia la cima de la torre.

\- Debo estar loca para hacer esto –se dijo a sí misma mientras iba escalando la columna –pero la curiosidad es más fuerte que otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, en tierra firme, Bora y Upa miraban hacia arriba cómo Mai iba escalando la torre hasta perderse de vida.

\- ¿Crees que Mai pueda llegar a la cima, papá? –preguntó el pequeño a su padre.

\- Eso dependerá de ella, hijo –dijo el fornido indígena –Ahora ella deberá decidir si continuar o retroceder.

\- Buena suerte, Mai –dijo Upa.

* * *

Por otra parte, Pilaf y Shu seguían puliendo su plan de escape de la prisión. Estudiaron cuidadosamente las rutinas y horarios de los guardias, rondas, etc. Necesitarían la ayuda posible, tanto de algunos presos como de guardias que fueran fácilmente corrompidos. Pilaf necesitaría de toda su astucia y carisma para poder llevar a cabo su plan de escape o no tendría éxito. Logró atraerse primero a su compañero de celda al que le prometió que sería parte de su guardia personal en cuanto saliera de prisión y reuniera las esferas del dragón. Lo mismo hizo Shu con el loquito de su compañero de celda, a lo que él acepto entusiasmado. Equivocarse no era una opción.

Mientras servía la comida como siempre lo hacía, logró colocar en las ranuras debajo de las charolas de comida un par de cigarrillos para cada reo sin que los guardias lo notaran, pues en la prisión estaba estrictamente prohibido meter cualquier clase de contrabando, o serías enviado a confinamiento solitario. Con ello comenzó a ganarse a algunos de los reos, pero con otros sería más trabajo.

Por su parte, Shu fijó su vista en aquellos reos que pudieran ser de utilidad para el plan. Comenzó a ganarse a algunos de ellos contándoles anécdotas y repartiéndoles fotografías pornográficas a los que eran adictos al porno.

De vuelta en sus celdas, Pilaf y Shu comenzaron a contar la cantidad de reos que se unirían a su plan de escape.

\- ¿Y bien, Shu? –preguntó Pilaf desde su celda al can, quien también estaba en su celda.

\- Pues hasta ahora todo ha marchado bien –dijo Shu –unos 23 reos han dado su respuesta positiva al plan de escape.

\- Excelente –dijo el marciano azul con satisfacción –con los que reuní ya van 25. Lo que da un total de 48.

\- Amo Pilaf –dijo Shu nervioso –Acabo de recordar algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Pilaf mientras seguía haciendo ajustes al plan.

\- Pues verá –Shu vaciló un poco, pero luego pudo decirle su duda -¿Qué pasa si alguien trata de decirles a los guardias lo que planeamos?

\- ¿Te refieres a que haya algún soplón entre los reos? –cuestionó Pilaf.

\- Exacto –confirmó el perro.

\- Mmmmm… -gruñó Pilaf al ver ese punto –Pues entonces tendremos que asignar a algunos espías para que a nadie se le ocurra cantarle a los guardias. No podemos dejar que la información del plan se filtre o nos quedaremos aquí por el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

Le tomó a Mai unas cuatro horas en subir la torre; el calor era fuerte, se sentía exhausta, sudorosa, malhumorada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y, sobre todo, tenía ganas de ir al baño. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente al no poder visualizar la cima de la torre: que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, que ojalá que todo esto de verdad valiera la pena, que estaría mejor con Bora y Upa, etc.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –vio hacia arriba y vio una enorme estructura redonda enorme -¿Será mi imaginación o de verdad llegué a la cima? –siguió subiendo por la torre hasta que llegó a la estructura, la palpó y se alegró bastante de saber que había llegado -¡Lo logré! ¡Llegué!

Mai subió por una escalera redondeada hasta llegar a lo que parecía una especie de enorme plataforma redonda con techo y una especie de altar en el centro con un jarrón. Tan pronto como llegó, se dejó caer en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, pues la escalada por la torre la dejó casi sin energías, al punto de que casi se queda dormida, pero sintió muchas ganas de ir al baño, que bajó corriendo por las escaleras de manera apresurada y desesperada hasta que encontró un sanitario. Unos minutos después salió ya aligerada del baño; al salir, oyó una voz familiar.

\- Me alegra que hayas llegado hasta aquí, Mai –dijo la voz.

\- ¿Karin? –preguntó Mai mirando para todas partes -¿Está usted aquí? ¿Dónde está?

\- Frente a ti –dijo la voz.

Mai volteó frente a ella y lo que vio la extrañó: había un pequeño gato de pelo blanco con los ojos entrecerrados, parado sobre sus patas traseras y portaba un largo cetro de madera.

\- Hola –dijo el gato; Mai quedó con cara de "What?"

\- ¿Usted…? –preguntó ella confundida -¿Usted es… Karin?

\- Me conocen de muchas maneras –dijo Karin –Me llaman "Maestro Karin", simplemente "Karin" o también "El ermitaño".

\- Pero usted… -dijo Mai vacilante –Yo… lo imaginaba…

\- ¿De otra forma? –cuestionó Karin para después lanzar una risa –A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, querida Mai.

\- ¿Por qué me dijo que yo tenía un poder oculto en mi interior? –cuestionó la pelinegra con suspicacia -¿O solamente me lo dijo para que subiera y se aproveche de mí?

\- ¿Acaso crees que tengo cara de alguien que se aproveche de otros? –cuestionó Karín con tono severo –Mai, tú tienes dentro de ti un poder del que tú no tienes ni idea que posees. Un ENORME poder, pero que lamentablemente está desperdiciado por dedicar tu tiempo y energías a servir a ese mentecato bueno para nada al que llamabas "Amo".

\- ¿Se refiere al amo… perdón, a Pilaf? –preguntó ella confundida.

\- Has estado tanto tiempo a su servicio que aún no puedes desprenderte de su influencia –confirmó Karin.

\- No es cierto –repuso la pelinegra –Cuando ocurrió lo que de seguro ya lo sabe, decidí que ya tuve suficiente de él y ya no volveré a su servicio nunca más. Además, Bora y Upa me hicieron sentir diferente.

\- Y eso te lo reconozco, Mai –dijo Karin –Pero aun así, siento en tu interior que aun sigues queriendo volver a su servicio. Aún sigues con la esperanza de volver con él; estás tan aferrada a él que no te has hecho una pregunta primordial.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa pregunta? –preguntó ella sin comprender.

\- ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ? –preguntó enfático Karin.

Esa pregunta sorprendió a la pelinegra. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Pilaf con tanto afán y pasión, que se había olvidado de ella misma, de sus necesidades, de su futuro… Nunca se había detenido a reflexionar seriamente sobre sí misma. Se mostró confundida y desorientada.

\- No lo sé –dijo ella –Realmente, no lo sé –tenía la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, mostrando confusión.

\- No me sorprende –dijo Karin –Antes de que pueda entrenarte, tendrás primero que deshacerte de esas ataduras mentales y emocionales que tienes con el marciano azul. Pero por ahora, te sugiero que comas algo, te bañes, te cambies de ropa y descanses. Empezaremos con ello mañana.

\- Eh, disculpe que pregunte –dijo Mai apenada –pero… ¿Tendrá ropa que yo pueda ponerme?

\- Ahí está el armario –señaló Karin –Puedes elegir la ropa que más se te acomode.

\- Gracias… maestro –dijo ella agachando la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

Una vez que Karin se retiró, Mai fue al armario, tomó un camisón como el que tenía la noche en que Goku había destruido el castillo de Pilaf. Fue al baño, se duchó y se puso el camisón; así fue a cenar junto con Karin.

\- ¿Maestro? –preguntó Mai mientras ella y Karin estaban cenando.

\- ¿Sí? –preguntó él.

\- Hay una técnica que me llama mucho la atención del pequeño Goku –explicó ella –Hizo pedazos una parte de uno de los robots que poseía Pilaf, se llamaba… Ka… Kame…

\- ¿Te refieres al Kamehameha? –cuestionó el gato.

\- ¡Sí, esa! –corroboró ella.

\- Bueno, esa técnica ha sido aprendida por muchos grandes peleadores de artes marciales –explicó Karin –A dos de ellos ya los conoces: Goku, Mouten Roshi…

\- ¿Mouten Roshi? –preguntó ella -¿Se refiere al anciano que vive en una isla y cuya casa dice "Kame House"?

\- Veo que pusiste mucha atención en aquella ocasión –dijo Karin –Él es un gran maestro, bajo cuya ala han salido cientos de peleadores que siguen sus enseñanzas, entre ellos Ox-Satán…

\- ¡¿Ox-Satán?! –dijo asombrada Mai al escuchar ese nombre, pues tanto Pilaf, Shu y ella se inmiscuyeron en una fiesta que aquél tenía preparada para celebrar el compromiso de Goku con su hija Milk.

\- Exacto –aclaró el gato –aunque él nunca fue uno de los mejores, a diferencia de otro alumno que, por desgracia, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores alumnos de Roshi, sus habilidades no lograron salvarlo de la muerte a manos de su propio nieto.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Mai sin comprender.

\- Creo que tú ya lo has visto en alguna ocasión –dijo Karin –Cuando ustedes tres veían la pelea entre Goku y un sujeto misterioso enmascarado por vía satélite.

\- "¡Dios mío!" –pensó Mai sorprendida –"¿Cómo es que sabe tanto?"

\- Resulta ser que ese sujeto enmascarado –continuó el gato blanco –Era el abuelo fallecido de Gokú. Son Gohan.

\- ¡¿Qué… QUEEEEEEÉ?! –exclamó Mai sorprendida al oír eso.

\- Mira por allá –él señaló un retrato colgado en una pared en donde se veía al maestro Roshi junto a su alumno Son Gohan: era un anciano de baja estatura, con un enorme bigote canoso y mirada bondadosa.

\- No puedo creer que ese anciano sea nieto de ese niño –dijo ella asombrada al ver esa foto.

\- Pues la verdad, es que él no era su abuelo. Goku no nació aquí en la Tierra –continuó Karin -¿O nunca te has preguntado por qué usa cola?

\- La verdad nunca me lo había preguntado –dijo Mai recordando las veces en que se topó con Goku. Sabía que ese niño no era normal, pues lo que lo distinguía era la cola que le salía por detrás –Pero entonces ¿De dónde salió él? ¿Cuál es su origen?

\- Esa es una pregunta a la que yo tampoco tengo respuesta –dijo Karin –Pero bueno, es hora de dormir. Mañana será un largo día. Descansa, pues lo vas a necesitar.

Y de esta forma, con todas estas revelaciones, Mai se quedó con más dudas que respuestas. Su mente estaba llenándose de pensamientos de todo tipo, impidiéndole dormir apropiadamente: el origen de Goku, el entrenamiento que estaba por llevar a cabo, el nunca haberse hecho preguntas sobre sí misma, el seguir extrañando a su ex amo y a su compañero perruno. Sentía toda una gama de emociones: dicha, ansiedad, incertidumbre, confusión… Batalló un poco para dormir.

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos dos ahora? –se preguntó a sí misma -¿Cómo les estará yendo sin mí?

* * *

Mientras tanto, ocurrió una explosión cerca de la prisión, que ocasionó que ésta se pusiera completamente a oscuras. Un transformador de energía estalló, lo que provocó que todo el sistema de seguridad de la prisión quedara completamente inservible, ocasionando que las puertas de la prisión se abrieran automáticamente, provocando que los presos escaparan de sus celdas.

Pilaf y Shu aprovecharon el momento y la confusión para poder escapar. Salieron por el ducto que lanzaba la ropa sucia hacia la lavandería de la prisión y, aprovechando que ellos eran de baja estatura, podían pasar desapercibidos. Se ocultaron dentro de un cargamento de ropa sucia y, al no haber moros en la costa, salieron por una puerta de servicio que estaba ahí mismo. No había nadie alrededor, por lo que fue prácticamente fácil poder escapar, ya que toda la atención estaba centrada en el interior.

Llegado al enrejado que los separaba de la libertad, Pilaf sacó de su uniforme de prisión unas pinzas para cortar metal que Shu había robado del taller de manufactura. Finalmente eran libres, pero decidieron no cantar aún victoria hasta que estuvieran completamente seguros de que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos de ese lugar. Se ocultaron en un espeso bosque, muy lejos de ahí.

\- ¡Lo logramos! –exclamó Shu de alegría.

\- Ahora lo que debemos hacer es buscar los robots y marcharnos lo más lejos posible de aquí –aclaró Pilaf.

\- Eh… Amo Pilaf… -dijo Shu con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó el marciano molesto. Shu señaló hacia unos metros frente a ellos. Eran los robots que estaban buscando -¡Perfecto! –exclamó él de alegría –Ahora hay que irnos rápido de aquí.

\- Jefe –preguntó Shu -¿Qué hacemos con el tercer robot?

\- La verdad, ya no me importa –dijo el marciano azul con fastidio –Haz con él lo que tú quieras.

Shu presionó el botón del robot que pertenecía a Mai para que se convirtiera en una cápsula y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Ambos se montaron en sus robots y se fueron volando hacia ningún sitio en medio de la noche.

\- Una pregunta, señor –dijo Shu vacilando.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Pilaf con rudeza.

\- ¿Acaso ese incendio era parte del plan de escape? –preguntó el can.

\- Admito que… -respondió Pilaf avergonzado –No. Parece ser que alguien ya estaba tramando escapar.

\- Pues… qué cosas, ¿no? –dijo Shu de forma jovial, pero Pilaf se quedó callado pensando en que alguien se le había adelantado a su plan de escape. Ahora debían ver cómo poder hallar las esferas del dragón restantes.

\- Oye, Shu –dijo Pilaf -¿Aún tienes la esfera del dragón que obtuvimos… ya sabes dónde?

\- Sí, señor –corroboró el perro ninja –lo tengo en un lugar muy recóndito de mi cuerpo –Pilaf se asqueó al darse cuenta de qué estaba hablando su lacayo.

\- En cuanto lleguemos a algún sitio con agua, lavas bien la esfera y que quede reluciente de limpia, ¿Ok? –le ordenó Pilaf.

\- Sí, señor –dijo Shu –Y la verdad, es que yo también quiero quitarme la esfera de ahí.

Y así, Pilaf y Shu siguieron volando y planeando su siguiente paso, teniendo que arreglárselas sin Mai.

* * *

**Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por este capítulo. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le deparará a Mai por parte de Karin? ¿Cómo se las arreglarán Shu y Pilaf sin la pelinegra?**

**Por cierto, el título del capítulo es una referencia al título de la novela "_El maestro y Margarita_" del escritor ruso Mijail Bulgakov (solamente el título).**

**Ahora procederé a la elaboración del siguiente capítulo de "_Invasión Masiva_". Estén al pendientes de él. Nos vemos. Chau.**


	4. Entre chakras y recuerdos

**4\. ENTRE CHAKRAS Y RECUERDOS**

Era la mañana del día siguiente, cuando el maestro Karin fue a levantar a Mai, quien seguía profundamente dormida.

\- ¡A LEVANTARSE, DORMILONA! –exclamó el gato blanco. Ella se sobresaltó por el grito del maestro, llevándose un gran susto.

\- ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! –exclamó ella confundida y sobresaltada.

\- Levántate –repitió él enfático –que vamos a empezar tu entrenamiento.

\- Cierto –dijo ella con cierto desgano mientras se incorporaba –se me había olvidado.

\- Ponte esto –dijo él arrojándole un uniforme de artes marciales blanco que ella se puso en el baño - Primero vamos a hacer un poco de calentamiento –él felino blanco sacó un control remoto que, al presionar un botón, hizo que del techo saliera un televisor. Se encendió y apareció una mujer vestida con ropa de hacer ejercicio y música movida –Comencemos.

Y así, tanto el maestro Karin como Mai comenzaron a hacer todos los movimientos que aparecían en la televisión. Hicieron algunos estiramientos y movimientos de calistenia para calentar y estirar los músculos y algo de Tai-Chi y yoga hasta que ya consideró que ya fue suficiente.

\- De acuerdo –dijo él al ver que Mai estaba tirada en el suelo bastante exhausta –Lo que vamos a hacer ahora es un poco de meditación para una autoexploración interna. Yo te iré guiando a través de esta etapa para que tu mente no se desvíe ni se distraiga, ¿está bien?

\- ¿Para qué me va a servir todo esto, maestro? –preguntó confundida ella.

\- Pronto lo sabrás –dijo el felino blanco –Ahora, siéntate en el suelo, cruza tus piernas una sobre la otra, endereza bien tu tronco, extiende tus brazos colocando tus manos sobre tus rodillas –ella hizo lo que le pidió, sintiéndose bastante incómoda, en especial a la hora de cruzar las piernas, sintiendo que se le cortaba la circulación –ahora junta los dedos índice y pulgar, mientras que los otros tres dedos los extiendes juntos. Ahora, cierra tus ojos y vas a inhalar y a exhalar, lenta y profundamente.

Cuando cerró los ojos, Mai sintió como si ya no estuviera en la torre, sino en otro mundo. Se veía así misma en una especie de limbo el cual no tenía forma ni imágenes definidas. Se sentía flotando en medio de la nada.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó ella angustiada al no poder ver ni saber qué estaba pasando -¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Maestro?

\- Ahora, Mai –dijo el maestro Karin –escucha con atención. Quiero que te concentres en tu pasado. Recorre tu pasado y enfócate en algún momento feliz de tu vida, el más feliz que hayas tenido.

* * *

Mai comenzó a concentrarse en algún momento feliz de su vida; al principio batalló para indagar en sus recuerdos, pues varias cosas de su pasado estaban profundamente enterradas en su memoria. De pronto, comenzó a recordar algo y, en ese momento, todo empezó a tomar forma.

Alrededor suyo estaba un sitio enorme; una casa de dos pisos, con una gran sala, cocina, comedor en el primer piso; los cuartos estaban en el segundo piso. Comenzó a explorar el lugar y, de repente, se encontró a sí misma de unos diez años de edad, con sus padres, su hermana mayor y sus dos hermanos menores, ambos varones, reunidos todos en el comedor.

Su padre era alto y delgado, de pelo negro, con entradas en la frente que hacían ver que empezaba a perder el cabello; usaba unas gafas redondas y su carácter era cariñoso. Su madre era una mujer baja y rolliza, pelo largo y ensortijado de color castaño, ojos azules como los de ella y un aura maternal. Su hermana mayor era casi igual a Mai en su etapa adulta, con la salvedad de que ella tenía el pelo corto, caído hasta la altura del mentón. Los dos hermanos menores eran mellizos, pero lo que los diferenciaba uno del otro era el peinado: uno tenía el pelo alborotado mientras que el otro estaba super peinado.

Era el momento en que ella estaba cumpliendo doce años de edad; estaban celebrando entre todos y, después de apagar las velas, ella recibió de parte de sus padres un regalo muy especial.

\- Aquí tienes, querida –dijo su padre –Como sabemos que siempre te ha gustado lo que es la mecánica y la ingeniería, te conseguimos este juego de construcción de parte de la Corporación Cápsula, para que puedas armar y desarmar diversos objetos que quieras.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó alegre la pequeña Mai, abrazando a sus padres, a la vista de sus hermanos que sonreían al ver feliz a su hermana –Ahora podré construir todo aquello que siempre he soñado hacer.

* * *

De repente, todo comenzó a desvanecerse y estaba en otra escena, en donde se le veía un poco más mayor, de unos 17 años. Se había vuelto toda una experta en cuanto a construcción y disección de máquinas y aparatos; e incluso llegaba a recibir encargos para reparar máquinas descompuestas o defectuosas. Sus habilidades y conocimientos sobre robótica y alta tecnología eran bastante conocidos por la gente.

Un día, le llegó un correo por computadora en la que, sabiendo de sus increíbles dotes para la ingeniería e informática, la Corporación Cápsula le ofrecía estudiar en cualquier institución con beca del 100%, lo que la puso completamente alegre.

La Mai del presente veía ese recuerdo con profunda nostalgia ante sus ojos, pues sabía que era la oportunidad para poder demostrar su valía y su habilidad.

\- Muy bien, Mai –dijo la voz del maestro Karin –Ya puedes regresar.

* * *

De repente, Mai se encontraba de nuevo en la Torre, junto al maestro. Ella seguía asombrada por haber visto frente a ella todos esos recuerdos que había olvidado por completo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste en tus recuerdos? –preguntó el felino blanco.

\- Vi cosas que de mi pasado que había olvidado por completo de mi memoria –explicó la pelinegra con melancolía –Cuando recibí mi primer kit para construir objetos, sabiendo que mi familia no era de muchos ingresos, pero ellos hicieron el sacrificio para que yo pudiera tenerlo. Luego, en otra escena, años más tarde, recibí una notificación de parte de la Corporación Cápsula en la que me estaban becando para que yo pudiera estudiar en alguna institución.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste al recibir esa noticia? –preguntó el felino blanco.

\- Fue como un llamado del cielo –explicó ella ilusionada –Era una oportunidad que sólo les daba a unos pocos afortunados –de repente su semblante se ensombreció.

\- Pero esa alegría no duró mucho tiempo ¿verdad? –inquirió el maestro Karin.

\- No –de repente, los ojos de Mai comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –Ocurrió algo poco después de recibir la noticia –su voz sonó entrecortada y comenzó a temblar.

\- Cuéntame –dijo Karin –Y respira profundamente o será más difícil iniciar.

\- Después de recibir la noticia –explicó Mai –Unas dos semanas después, mi familia y yo recibimos una noticia devastadora… -tardó un momento en responder y, finalmente, agarró fuerzas y continuó –Mi hermana mayor, que era luchadora profesional, fue hallada muerta afuera del gimnasio donde ella se entrenaba, asesinada y violada –finalmente ella se quebró en llanto y lloró sin parar durante un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente volvió en sí para continuar su historia –Después de ese hecho, y después de haber barajado todas las instituciones en las que podría estudiar, decidí finalmente estudiar en la Academia Militar y estudiaría la especialidad en ingeniería e informática. Mis padres no estaban convencidos, pero terminaron aceptando mi decisión.

\- ¿Y cómo fue tu vida dentro del ejército? –preguntó Karin impasible.

\- Fue uno de los momentos que más me marcaron profesionalmente –explicó ella –No obstante, siempre fui muy distante y reservada, aunque tuve un pequeño círculo de amigos. Nunca fui buena en defensa personal, aunque fui una de las mejores en el manejo de armas de fuego y explosivos, además de conocer sobre informática… -no pudo seguir, pues volvió a quebrarse en llanto al rememorar esos tiempos en los que había sido feliz -¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SOY UNA TONTA! –comenzó a golpear el suelo con los puños con tanta fuerza, que dejó unas grietas en él, a la vista del maestro Karin, quien permanecía tranquilo -¡¿POR QUÉ TERMINÉ SIRVIENDO A ESE ENANO AZUL?!

\- ¿Por qué no llegamos a esa parte, Mai? –preguntó el felino blanco. Ella volvió a respirar profundamente y continuó el relato.

\- Luego de dos años de formación, finalmente me asignaron a una misión de espionaje, pues también nos dieron curso de espionaje –explicó ella –Teníamos que llevar a cabo un reconocimiento de un área que estaba controlada por grupos de contrabandistas bien armados. Me pusieron al frente del equipo de espionaje y reconocimiento para poder determinar todo sobre ese grupo. No obstante –su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no volvió a llorar –Fuimos emboscados y varios de mis compañeros murieron y otros, incluida yo, fuimos tomados como rehenes.

\- Toma, bebe un poco –dijo Karin acercándole un vaso con agua, a lo que Mai bebió y sintió frescor en la garganta, lo cual la motivó a seguir hablando –Ahora sí, continúa.

\- Nos tomaron prisioneros a otros tres y a mí –siguió la pelinegra con su relato –Estuvimos bajo custodia durante varios meses; mis captores me obligaron a trabajar para ellos, creando armas de alta tecnología para poder dominar toda la Ciudad del Oeste. Lo hacía esposada con grilletes… -se detuvo de nuevo y cambió un poco la conversación –Disculpe, pero supongo que me considera una estúpida ¿no es así? –Miró de reojo al felino blanco.

\- No estoy en posición de juzgar las decisiones que hayas tomado, Mai –dijo el maestro Karin tranquilamente –Ese no es mi trabajo ni mucho menos mi objetivo. Quiero que continúes para que puedas quitarte ese peso emocional que llevas sobre tus hombros. Es la única forma.

\- De acuerdo –ella volvió a tomar aire y continuó justo donde se quedó –Esto ocurrió durante varios meses y para ese entonces ya había fabricado varios tipos de armas avanzadas en contra de mi voluntad. Luego un día, nos llegó una noticia de que íbamos a ser intercambiados por contrabandistas que habían sido hechos prisioneros por el Ejército. Pensé que esa iba a ser mi oportunidad para regresar a casa, pero… -su voz comenzó a quebrarse –el resto de mis compañeros fueron intercambiados, pero yo fui la única que se quedó con los contrabandistas, pues sabían que yo les era bastante útil para sus propósitos.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste al ver que tus compañeros se iban y tú te quedarías? –preguntó Karin sin inmutarse.

\- Sentí una mezcla de diversas emociones –dijo ella, denotando en su voz rabia e ira que ella trataba de contener –Pensé que se habían olvidado de mí, que ya no existía… muchos pensamientos se agolparon en mi cabeza… Creí que me volvería loca o que moriría.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió después? –siguió preguntando el felino blanco.

\- Un día, los contrabandistas fueron a saquear un buque mercante y yo me quedé con sólo dos de ellos vigilándome –siguió Mai con su historia –Y entonces, aproveché la oportunidad para fabricar un pequeño dispositivo, como una granada de luz que enceguecería a los guardias. Explotó, los guardias quedaron atontados, tomé las llaves que uno de ellos tenía y, rápidamente, abrí los grilletes y salí corriendo. Me dirigí a la orilla de la playa y encontré un bote de motor. Lo tomé y escapé de ahí, a pesar de que estaba débil físicamente, no había comido lo suficiente y estaba deshidratada. Lo único que me importaba era huir lo más lejos posible, y no sabía hacia dónde dirigirme. Estaba en mar abierto y llegó un momento en que me desmayé por causa de la desnutrición.

\- ¿Y qué pasó luego cuando recuperaste el conocimiento? –preguntó Karin con el mismo tono.

\- Cuando desperté, me encontraba en el hospital –dijo ella con amargura –Me dijeron que había sido rescatada por un barco pesquero y me cuidaron hasta que arribaron a tierra firme y me llevaron al hospital. Estaba desnutrida, deshidratada y muy débil, casi al borde de la muerte. Estuve en el hospital durante un mes –su voz, de repente, denotaba un profundo resentimiento –Y no recibí visitas de nadie, ni de mis amigos, ni mi familia… Nadie. Cuando me dieron el alta, fui a visitar a mi familia, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? –preguntó Karin y de nuevo, los ojos de Mai comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- La casa donde había vivido desde que nací hasta la adolescencia… -apretó sus puños muy fuertemente –Estaba completamente abandonada. Mi familia se había mudado. En ese momento me sentí completamente sola… ¡Y en ese momento odié a todo el mundo! ¡Estaba enfadada con todos! En mi mente solamente albergaba una cosa en ese instante: VENGANZA. Contra mi familia, contra mis amigos… contra todo el mundo. No tenía un lugar a dónde ir o un plan de vida y viví en las calles por varios días. E incluso caí en las drogas… hasta que un día, en un periódico que usaba para protegerme del frío vi un anuncio.

\- ¿Qué decía ese anuncio? –preguntó el felino blanco.

\- Decía "Se solicita de alguien capacitado en mecánica, electricidad e informática. Presentarse en el castillo del emperador Pilaf. Contratación inmediata". No perdí el tiempo y de inmediato me dirigí para allá; no había nadie más para el puesto, así que me sentí con suerte. Me presenté ante Pilaf y le demostré mis habilidades y, de inmediato, me contrató. Él me cuidó y me recompensó siempre por mis esfuerzos, me desintoxiqué, además de que ahí también conocí a Shu, quien se volvió mi compañero de andanzas, casi digamos… mi único amigo. Pero después de la violación que sufrí hace unos días, fue allí que sentí que ya nada tenía sentido para mí…

* * *

Mai sintió un gran dolor el tener que desenterrar todos esos recuerdos que había ocultado en lo más profundo de su memoria; escenas terribles, recuerdos dolorosos… Y entonces, al relatar todo esto, sintió como si se estuviera desintoxicando de todo ello que la había carcomido por dentro durante mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, Mai –dijo el maestro Karin –Tal parece que tu vida ha estado llena de aciertos, pero también de grandes tropiezos, los cuales te pusieron muy cerca de la muerte. Pues ahora, como dije anteriormente, voy a ayudarte a sacar todo ese poder dentro de ti, pero todo el esfuerzo lo deberás poner tú. Yo solamente te iré orientando. Ahora que ya has sacado todas esas emociones y recuerdos que han permanecido enterrados en tu interior, es momento de que los canalices y, de esa forma, puedas redimirte y reinventarte a ti misma.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo qué hacer? –preguntó ella interesada.

\- Vamos a ir liberando uno a uno los llamados chakras –dijo Karin -¿Has oído hablar de lo que son los chakras? –ella negó con la cabeza –Los chakras, según el hinduismo, son centros de energía que se encuentran en el cuerpo humano los cuales, al ser liberados, liberan un poder oculto, más allá de toda comprensión. Los chakras son como los estanques de agua, para que puedan ser liberados, deben fluir uno seguido del otro en orden. Vamos yendo poco a poco tratando de liberar cada uno de ellos, de abajo hacia arriba ¿Me sigues?

\- Si, maestro –dijo la pelinegra con gran interés.

\- Ahora –continuó el felino –Quiero que te pongas en posición de loto completo –ella se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas una sobre la otra –Ahora, de nuevo, endereza tu tronco y tu cuello, estira tus brazos colocando tus manos sobre tus rodillas; después extiende tus manos juntando tus dedos y después junta los dedos índice y pulgar de las puntas; finalmente, cierra tus ojos y relaja tus hombros –Ella se puso en posición de meditación –Ahora, quiero que pongas atención a mi voz solamente, no pienses en otra cosa ni escuches otra cosa que no sea mi voz ¿Me sigues? –Ella asintió con la cabeza –Ahora, escucha lo que te digo.

Mai estaba en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados y posición recta. El maestro Karín prosiguió:

\- Primero liberaremos el chakra conocido como Muladhara, que representa a la Tierra; es el chakra de la supervivencia, el cual se ubica en la base de la columna vertebral. Ésta se bloquea por el miedo. ¿Qué es a lo que más le temes, Mai? Deja que tus miedos se noten.

Ella vio en una ilusión a su familia, quienes veían a Mai con desprecio e ira. Ella estaba paralizada por cómo la estaban mirando y comenzaron a señalarla con los dedos; movían la boca como diciendo algo, pero no podía escuchar qué decían. Ella los veía desconcertada y con los ojos muy abiertos, con lágrimas, de rodillas hacia ellos con gesto de súplica. Luego ellos se dieron media vuelta y se fueron alejando de ella; Mai se levantó y trató de alcanzarlos, estirando un brazo, pero vio que poco a poco las figuras se fueron difuminando, para confusión y desconcierto de la pelinegra.

De repente ella despertó con el brazo extendido, completamente confundida y respirando agitadamente.

\- Mai, esa visión no es real –explicó Karin –Te preocupas por tu supervivencia, por lo que debes vencer esos miedos; así que deja que estos fluyan.

Volvió a entrar en trance y volvió a imaginar esa visión. Sólo que en esta ocasión, en vez de implorar a su familia de rodillas, ella se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda, alejándose de ellos. De repente, esa ilusión se desvaneció por completo.

\- Felicidades, Mai –dijo Karin satisfecho –has logrado liberar el primer chakra. Sentirás un pequeño brote de energía; una vez que hayas abierto los siete chakras, será entonces que esa energía saldrá de tu interior.

Mai se sorprendió por este primer paso dado, ya que nunca se imaginó que dentro de sí hubiera logrado algo que parecía estar completamente fuera de su alcance y comprensión.

* * *

\- Ahora, procederemos a abrir el segundo chakra –prosiguió el felino blanco –llamado Svadhishtana, que representa el agua; es el chakra del placer, el cual es bloqueado por la culpa. ¿De qué cosas te sientes culpable, Mai?

Volvió a ponerse en posición de loto y comenzó a volver hacia sus recuerdos. De repente, comenzó a ver algo: el momento en que ella fue a esa misión de reconocimiento en que su escuadrón fue capturado por los contrabandistas, muriendo algunos de los suyos en tratar de repeler el ataque.

\- Por no poder ayudar a mis amigos –dijo Mai con amargura –Varios de ellos murieron por mi culpa. Por no buscar ayuda para mí misma cuando caí en las drogas.

\- Acéptalo –dijo Karin –Todo eso ya quedó en el pasado, pero no dejes que eso envenene tu energía. Si vas a hacer una influencia positiva para el mundo, entonces es necesario que te perdones a ti misma, Mai.

Mai escuchó las palabras del maestro y se dio cuenta de que debe dejar el pasado atrás y darse cuenta de que ella dio lo mejor de sí y lo que sucedió en esa ocasión estaba fuera de su control y no debía dejar que esos recuerdos nublaran su mente y su juicio.

* * *

\- Ahora, procederemos a abrir el tercer chakra –siguió Karin –el cual se llama Manipura, que es el chakra del fuego. Éste se ubica en el estómago, se vincula con la fuerza de voluntad y se bloquea con la vergüenza. ¿De qué te avergüenzas, Mai? ¿Cuándo te decepcionaste de ti misma?

Mai recordó varias escenas que le provocaban vergüenza ajena: cuando no fue rescatada junto al resto de su unidad en ese intercambio de prisioneros, pero, en especial, todas aquellas veces en que ella, Pilaf y Shu fueron derrotados y vencidos por Goku.

\- Nunca llegaré a cumplir las expectativas de los demás –dijo Mai con voz apagada –Lo que hace que me sienta cada vez menos importante; también cada vez que me derrotan una y otra vez, siento que mi autoconfianza y mi autoestima disminuyen, e incluso en algunas ocasiones he pensado seriamente en quitarme la vida.

\- Estás siendo demasiado exigente contigo misma, Mai –le dijo Karin con un ligero tono de severidad –Además, recuerda siempre quién eres, todo lo que sabes y que muy pocas personas saben, es algo de lo que debes auto reconocerte, pero sin caer en la arrogancia. Cuando veas que las cosas no marchan como tú quieres, siempre puedes cambiar de dirección.

De repente, Mai, al escuchar las palabras del maestro, sintió como una especie de bocanada de aire fresco, ya que se dio cuenta de que, para poder utilizar su potencial, necesitaba auto reconocerse tal y como es ella.

* * *

\- Ahora, querida niña –dijo el felino blanco –procederemos a abrir el cuarto chakra, llamado Anahata, el cual se encuentra en el corazón; se vincula con el amor y se bloquea con el dolor. Debes dejar salir todo el dolor y aflicción.

Mai se puso de nuevo en posición de meditación y comenzó a visualizar en su mente todo aquello que le provocaba dolor: la trágica muerte de su hermana, las muertes de sus compañeros, el abandono de su familia y amigos, la violación… Todo aquello que le provocaba un dolor insoportable en lo más profundo de su ser. Después todo eso comenzó a esfumarse como humo frente a sus ojos.

\- Has sufrido muchas pérdidas, Mai –dijo Karin –Pero el amor es una forma de energía y fluye a nuestro alrededor. Deja que el dolor se vaya.

De repente, comenzó a tener otras visiones: Shu, su mejor amigo durante su estancia con Pilaf y, por supuesto, Bora y su hijo Upa, quienes la cuidaron y la aceptaron dentro de su tribu como una de ellos. De repente, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Has hecho un gran progreso mi querida niña –dijo Karin a la pelinegra –Ahora procederemos a abrir el quinto chakra llamado Vishuddha, que se encuentra en la garganta y se relaciona con el sonido. Es el chakra de la verdad y se bloquea con las mentiras; aquellas que nos decimos a nosotros mismos.

Al escuchar esto, Mai recordó el tiempo que estuvo al servicio Pilaf, siempre convencida de que él llegaría a ser el amo de la Tierra, siempre fiel a su amo y, no importando qué tantas veces fracasaran, ella siempre lo seguiría.

\- Siempre me dije a mí misma que estaría siempre al lado de Pilaf –dijo Mai en tono serio –Que tarde o temprano él sería el gobernante del mundo y yo le ayudaría a cumplir ese sueño.

\- Date cuenta de que lo único que hacías era engañarte a ti misma –dijo Karin –Estuviste trabajando mucho tiempo a las órdenes de él que te olvidaste por completo de ti. Debes dejar de auto engañarte y reconocer que te equivocaste.

Ella sonrió al recordar el momento en que se enfrentó a su amo diciéndole las verdades que ella nunca le había dicho por miedo a cualquier represalia de parte de él y, finalmente, lo abandonó.

\- Felicidades –dijo Karin satisfecho –has liberado el quinto chakra, por lo que procederemos ahora con el sexto, llamado Ajna, el cual es el chakra de la luz y se ubica en el entrecejo; éste tiene que ver con el discernimiento y se bloquea con la ilusión. La ilusión más grande en este mundo es la de la separación, pues creemos que estamos separados, cuando en realidad, formamos parte de lo mismo.

\- Como mi familia –dedujo Mai – A pesar de que ya no están conmigo, de alguna forma, seguimos conectados.

\- No lo habría respondido mejor, mi querida niña –dijo Karin con satisfacción –A pesar de que tu familia se separó de ti, los lazos siempre estarán presentes, incluso si no están presentes en el plano terrenal. Y con esto, has logrado abrir el sexto chakra.

Mai sintió de repente cómo todas estas enseñanzas iban tomando sentido conforme iba avanzando en el entrenamiento. Tantas cosas que la gente no conoce y explicadas de una forma sencilla…

\- Y ahora –dijo Karin –el momento final del entrenamiento del día de hoy. Abriremos el séptimo y último chakra llamado Sahasrara, el cual se ubica en la coronilla; es el chakra del pensamiento, es pura energía cósmica y se bloquea con los lazos mundanos. Dime, Mai, ¿Qué es lo que te ata a este mundo?

Mai hizo un repaso mental de todas las personas con las que ha entablado relaciones cercanas: su familia, sus amigos de infancia, de adolescencia, del ejército, de las calles, a Pilaf y Shu, a Bora y Upa , finalmente, a su maestro. Su atención se centró finalmente en Shu, a quien siempre consideró como su único y verdadero amigo, pues ambos se ayudaron y cuidaron mutuamente, tratando de llevar a cabo las órdenes de Pilaf.

\- Aquellos lazos que aún mantienes con las personas que aún te quieren y que quieres, debes cortarlos –dijo Karin sin más –para poder liberar el último chakra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Mai desconcertada -¿Cortar mis lazos con Bora, Upa… y Shu? ¿Es en serio?

\- Yo siempre hablo en serio –dijo Karin con seriedad –Si no lo haces, no podrás abrir el último chakra y no podremos seguir con el entrenamiento. Tú decides.

Mai comenzó a tener conflictos consigo misma. Quería abrir el último chakra, pero para ello tendría que cortar relación con aquellas personas que han estado más cerca de ella, lo cual ella no quería hacer. No obstante, sabía que tenía que hacer un gran sacrificio y, en ese momento, se vio a sí misma viendo a todos sus seres queridos frente a ella, sonriéndole. Ellos levantaron sus manos en señal de despedida y ella les devolvió el saludo, viendo cómo poco a poco ellos se iban desvaneciendo.

De repente, la torre Karin comenzó a temblar poco a poco y luego el temblor se fue haciendo más intenso. Mai seguía en la misma posición de meditación y, alrededor de ella, apareció una especie de aura de color dorado que brillaba intensamente. Luego, ella abrió los ojos y éstos eran de color plateado brillante; su cabello comenzó a flotar en el aire.

\- ¡Lo hiciste, Mai! –exclamó Karin con expresión de triunfo -¡Has logrado abrir los siete chakras! ¡Ahora debes volver en ti misma o toda esa energía te absorberá por completo!

La pelinegra comenzó a flotar unos centímetros por encima del suelo y lanzó un grito, a la vez que abría sus brazos como aspas de molino y después toda esa energía liberada se volvió hacia su dueña en forma de siete luces de colores, cada una correspondiente a cada chakra. Luego todo volvió a la calma y ella cayó al suelo sobre una rodilla y un pie sintiéndose exhausta.

\- ¡¿Pero… qué ha sido todo esto, maestro?! –exclamó la ojiazul completamente sorprendida y desorientada mientras se ponía de pie, mirando sus manos.

\- Eso, mi querida Mai –dijo el felino azul con un gesto de satisfacción –es la energía que ha estado oculta en tu interior, pero que nunca has utilizado de la manera adecuada. Ahora que ya has pasado esta parte de tu entrenamiento, mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento físico. No te confíes, no creas que con solamente haber despertado ese poder ya te consideres la persona más poderosa del mundo. Lo siguiente que harás es canalizar toda tu energía en aprender toda clase de artes marciales que te ayuden a auto defenderte.

Mai seguía sin salir de su asombro ante tal demostración de poder que se hallaba oculto y enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Déjame decirte otra cosa –añadió el maestro –Lo que acabas de hacer es un proceso que muy pocos han tenido la fortuna de realizar de forma completa, pues muchos que han llevado a cabo esta etapa se han rendido y decidieron no continuar con el despertar de sus chakras, prefiriendo seguir con sus vidas habituales. Por lo que, considérate de las pocas personas afortunadas que han logrado llevar a cabo este proceso hasta el final. Y ahora, vamos a cenar.

Ambos fueron a la cocina y prepararon la cena. Mai se quedó pensativa sobre todas las experiencias por las que tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde estaba actualmente, todos los traumas que marcaron su vida. Y ahora, debía dar lo mejor de sí para demostrar a su maestro lo que ella sería capaz de hacer.

\- Maestro –dijo Mai después de estar unos momentos en silencio, vacilando –No quiero fallarle a usted en el entrenamiento.

\- Si das lo mejor de ti, no pasará –dijo el felino blanco –Pero lo más importante es… Que no te falles a ti misma. Recuerda cómo fue que liberaste los chakras y entonces te darás cuenta de, no importa cuántas veces falles, trata de levantarte y reintentar de maneras distintas.

Mai se dio cuenta de que debía siempre recordar lo aprendido con la experiencia de los chakras. Luego ambos se fueron a dormir, pero Mai tardó un rato en pegar el ojo, pues todas estas experiencias eran bastante nuevas y difíciles de asimilar. Se preguntaba con nerviosismo y entusiasmo qué clase de entrenamiento tendría mañana.

* * *

**Después de mucho tiempo de pensar y repensar, finalmente traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y de antemano pido disculpas por el retraso, ya que he estado batallando mucho para darle sentido a este capítulo debido a varios motivos: falta de inspiración, de motivación, de ideas, o simplemente, por pura flojera.**

**Como algunos se darán cuenta, el tema de los chakras lo tomé de la serie _Avatar. La leyenda de Aang_ y quise aplicarlo también a esta historia para que, de alguna forma, Mai pudiera liberar toda esa energía atrapada en su interior. Dedico este capítulo a Tarma Jones, quien se ha retirado del Fanfic y le deseo la mejor de las suertes. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Invasión Masiva". Chau.**


End file.
